


代偿

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 给领宝的生贺。
Kudos: 1





	代偿

NO DATA

失踪一周后，威廉·本森终于被找到了。  
研究人员被主办者命令从心跳探测仪试到暗物质勘测器，才来得及从平日只花费威廉一个半小时就能跑完的岛上找到威廉尚未腐朽的尸体。在墓园不起眼的隅角，被残破的墓碑所孤立，他被松软的泥土压得扎扎实实，手里还虚握着枯萎得只剩根茎的小花。

这是一起毫无根据的蓄意谋杀，没有夜视的监控摄像头什么也没拍到，威廉本人则因为持续死亡状态的副作用回想不起任何关键性证据，他的身体很虚弱，与一周前百发百中的王牌杀人投手判若两人。作为研究所成本最高的样本之一，被害的威廉得到了极高的重视，但纵使研究员停掉实验、用囚徒困境取而代之也没有任何有用的收获。也不是没想过自杀，然而威廉·本森波澜不惊的脸实在不像是有自杀倾向，他属于生存意识很强的那一类——况且自杀也需要一个填埋他的帮手。  
无论如何，事情不会简单结束，如果有头绪一定要向上级汇报。  
威廉是这么被叮嘱的。

0%

观察署的隔音一点也不好。  
听着外头刺耳的警鸣，威廉压根静不下来，他胡乱地翻着研究员A给的杂志，输液的针管自然就松了一些，拽得有些疼。  
他当然没有失忆，他记得他过去热爱棒球，胜利、父亲、兄弟便是生活的全部，有时也有无关紧要的东西，比如女孩，比如植物，比如音乐；这些都不过是他逃避问题的幌子。  
但研究所把罗萨里奥也带上了岛，这让他避无可避。  
当研究员询问威廉“你认为罗萨里奥是作案者的概率有多大”时，威廉本人毫不犹豫地回答，零。  
他的胞弟不会对他那么仁慈，还给他留全尸、塞鲜花，他深知自己身上承受的罪孽与怨恨最多只配被丢进海里喂鱼或者碎尸，如果作案者当真是罗萨里奥，得到安葬反而会令威廉释怀不少。  
确实，罗萨里奥与此案无关，他一直处在监控范围内，也并没有与人通信的幕后操纵者的嫌疑。他对于整件事情的看法反而是“幸好他活过来了，不然我就没法亲手置他于死地了”。当然，研究员没有告诉威廉这些，明知故问也只是为了忠实记录实验体对尖锐问题的看法。  
但威廉在被害的问题上没有撒谎，他的记忆只保留了最简单的结构，他只依稀记得上岛后几场闹哄的斗，却快要记不起除了战斧他还会用什么武器，更别提那个从监控录像上消失的夜晚。  
研究员告诉他，证据不足的犯罪嫌疑人目前有凯希·哈金斯、伯尼斯·博尔顿还有哈特·弗洛伊德，都与威廉没有私人恩怨。  
“你们为什么不考虑工作人员与外来者施暴的可能性？”威廉显然不愿意给他人添加罪名。  
“不可能的，工作人员和外来者的监管比实验体严格多了。”

哈特·弗洛伊德。  
威廉想起了女孩的吉他与歌声。  
10%

蓄势待发的威廉压低棒球帽，在消防局入口边埋伏着。他有足够多的药物和武器，除非关区，他打算一直在这守株待兔——他从开局就在这里了，没有暗算，没有野兽，他相信自己的眼睛看得清清楚楚。  
有脚步声。  
威廉握紧废弃电池，预备好先下手为强。  
来者，一个金发女孩，喘着气，手上的绷带被刀口撕裂开来，眼神里渗透着疲惫。她没有立刻进入威廉的攻击范围，只是靠着灌木丛坐下，费劲地治疗着伤口。威廉正准备匍匐往前杀她个措手不及，女孩将背后的物品摆到身前，方才弱不禁风的样子消失殆尽。  
她的手指灵巧地拨弄着弦，仔细一看，她摆弄着吉他。  
非常有个性，威廉想，也非常可惜。大概是存活无望，这女孩才会想与其任由他人简单杀死，不如让她最爱的音乐为她招致不幸，这样更加死得其所吧。这是他第一次参加实验，女孩是他遇到的第一个活人。她瘦弱，但却弹着很粗暴的重金属，像是终于顺了气，她吐出第一个音。  
是极其有辨识度的声音和歌词，威廉不由地松开了手里的废旧电池。  
是…很久很久没有消息的哈特·弗洛伊德吗？  
这首歌他没有听过，比之前听过的所属乐队的歌更加天真。女孩忘我地唱着，不留余力，手上的吉他仿佛就是武器。  
砰。  
子弹击中了哈特的小腿。鲜血汩出，但她轻哼了一声，又继续歌唱。  
威廉吓得打量起远处，立马行走起来，奋力扔出手里的电池反击。居然有人能对歌者下手，威廉并不高兴。而哈特的歌声没有停，像在给他鼓舞一样，反而唱得更加响亮了。哈特一直闭着的眼睛也忽然睁开，凝视着威廉的手套和回力镖。  
没有感激，也没有恐惧，只有歌声。

击退两个敌人之后，威廉和哈特保持着两米的距离，他不知道该不该靠近，只能站在她对面，静待歌曲唱完。歌曲的结尾表达的美好让脚还冒着血的现实显得尤为残酷。威廉将自己的药扔过去，但笨拙得不知道如何开口。  
“谢谢。”女孩接过为时已晚的药，一副冷静的模样。  
“是止痛药，”威廉提醒道：“你要是想去别的地方，我可以背你。但我个人的建议是，这里比较安全。我叫威廉·本森，曾经是位职业棒球选手。”你是哈特弗洛伊德吗，威廉在心里问。  
“您好，威廉。”哈特迷迷糊糊地应了一句，慢慢失去了血色，脸上流露出完整演唱的满足感。

20%

今天哈特来了。她是来给威廉唱歌的，研究员说。  
“我擅自帮你照料了院子里的野花，很遗憾，其中几株好像恰好不需要太多水，死了。”她关上门，不唱歌时候眼里藏着胆怯。他们的关系有那么好吗，威廉思考，植物居然不是纳塔朋在照料。  
她拧紧了旋钮，自顾自地唱了起来。  
不是适合探病也不是庆祝复活的曲子，依然是哈特的风格。节奏感很强，哈特唱到调最高的地方还即兴改了一段，俏皮又可爱，沉闷如威廉都忍不住跟着哼了起来。  
随着旋律流泻，他难免就想起了事情的后续。

威廉第二次见哈特时立场和现在完全相反——哈特躺在病床上，威廉坐在床边。  
这一次他俩都没带帽子，哈特穿着实验体统一的制服，不像舞台上那么闪光。而威廉，哈特差点没认出来，摘下帽子后的他仿佛顺带脱去了稚气，一下子成熟了许多。  
哈特的一枪中的深，似乎因为研究人员的疏忽，她的身体并没有完全强化，于是子弹一时没有轻易处理出来。她记得自己精疲力竭，死前最后一眼是威廉，在针头下醒来时披着的也是威廉的衣服。所以她拜托认识的人，哪怕打起来，也别忘了让威廉来找她。难得不囿于她那套和平理念。  
所以威廉就来了，顺便和珍妮确认了哈特确实是哈特。  
但他的脸部肌肉并不发达，尽管心情有了一丝丝的涟漪，尽管是自己喜欢的歌手，可他只是喜欢她的歌，却并不了解哈特·弗洛伊德这个人。他还在想，万一哈特要和他搭伙，自己是拒绝还是接受呢？哈特会听自己的指挥吗，战场可不是开玩笑的……他理性地思索了一路，仿佛在制定万全的比赛策略。  
“我要给你唱一首歌。”病床上的哈特讲的第一句话却是这么没有上下文语境。  
威廉点点头，推着板凳示意她随意。  
正是现在这首歌。威廉想起了，也许是临时起意写的，还有一些不顺畅的片段，但她沉浸其中，像每一次唱歌一样——她是真心喜欢音乐的，真心喜欢棒球的威廉听得出来。  
翻来覆去地唱了好几遍，哈特终于累了，她接过威廉递过来的水，小声地道谢。  
“我很开心你来了。”哈特最后还是说了，尽情唱完歌的心情很好：“你想听歌的时候，可以随时找我。”她愉悦地眯眯眼，有些像慵懒的猫咪。  
威廉的话很少，带着哈特洗好的外套和一颗同样快乐的心离开了。

哈特灵巧的手指结束了最后一个音符的释放。房间里的希望还没有退潮散尽，尽管太阳就要下山了，四处还洋溢着微小的幸福。  
你喜欢这首歌吗？哈特说得很慢很慢。  
喜欢。威廉的反应很快很快。

30%

注射器都被拔掉了，今天威廉的身体机能已经恢复正常。鉴于他从战场缺席过久，研究员把他领到了VR训练场。一整天，他都在和那些不那么狡猾的程序员们操纵的实验体战斗着，渐渐地也就想起一些人擅长的战斗方式——当然也有他自己的。  
应该是第十盘上下，威廉碰上“罗萨里奥”，也就是他的心结了。他一如既往地逃跑，出路却被偶像装束的“哈特”撞上了，她不留情面、穷追不舍，最后把威廉的生命值扫光了。  
威廉摘下头显，表示自己有些累了。  
主要是他回忆起上一次同时遇到弟弟和哈特是更糟糕的状况。  
那时他刚从封闭的工厂跑出来，第一时间听到了码头边的海浪声和哈特恰好唱到开头的《安魂曲》。他顺着长长的堤坝一路走过去，遇到了坐在码头边缘弹唱的哈特，两只脚悬空荡着，帽子也摘下来放在旁边了。帽子的旁边是她的行囊，里面溢满着食物和补充能量的饮料，放在最外面的是两幅武器，一副沾着血，另一副破损了一些，应该是从死者那里捡来的。  
看来在这个岛上，没有人能够不举起武器。威廉靠在哈特身后的杂物堆旁听着悲恸的歌谣——反正他已经准备充裕，只等着其他对手送上门来。  
“再见，罗萨里奥。”  
直到听到这句话，威廉的大脑一片空白，他颤抖着往前迈去，越过哈特，瞧见了海里漂浮着的罗萨里奥，被研究员用来限制范围的防鲨网阻隔着，弟弟死相狰狞，沾了水的棒球帽蜷成一团。他难以置信地侧目哈特，她的眼神看上去有些像锋利那么回事了。  
“你——杀死了他？”罗萨里奥不像威廉，他的体型对于一般女性正常而言更为棘手。  
哈特不大情愿地点头说：“他开局就和我一起了，说我来背吃的喝的，他背比较沉重的武器，等到人数越来越少了，他把我带到这里，想将我置之死地。”哈特没有感情色彩地陈述着：“消极游戏的惩罚太严厉了，所以我就让他失足摔下去，看着他活活淹死了。”  
罗萨里奥有求救和谈判吗？威廉思考着，开口却是：“你知道罗萨里奥是我弟弟吗？”  
哈特露出了他认识以来最复杂的一个表情，都要把威廉的脸盯穿了。  
“我向你道歉，我并不知道。你大概可以杀了我解气。”她最后吞吞吐吐地说：“我也有个弟弟，但和我长得几乎一模一样。”  
明明也有不少不看棒球的人喜欢围观体育圈的八卦，哈特居然真的不知道他和罗萨里奥的这层关系，也许是威廉太看得起自己了。  
威廉犹豫着，但还是伸手揉揉哈特的头，“我替我弟弟向你道歉，这把武器给你。”威廉递给哈特一把更新、更轻的钝器。  
随后，他戴起近战的拳套，认真地说：“现在，战斗吧。”  
一笔向来是归一笔的。

40%

早晨的实验还未开始就结束了。威廉被带到审讯监控功能室，强迫坐下。  
“是我杀死了威廉·本森。”监控室的五个屏幕放着大小不一的哈特·弗洛伊德，她嘴里咬着的棒棒糖被迫拿下了——研究人员认为这样看起来更有从实招来的规矩。  
哈特说，那天晚上她本来想杀死第三个人的，因为那个她不想透露名字的人讽刺她的梦想和追求，甚至还提到了她的一个前队友、他现在的朋友之一，多么的潇洒快乐，只要没有哈特。哈特只是想唱歌而已，为什么却得到一次又一次的利用、干涉与背叛呢？她本可以在每一次实验开头对这位实验体进行一次次的赶尽杀绝，但他太强大了，于是哈特产生了更可怕的想法，把他杀死、埋起来、剥夺他复活与听音乐的机会。但在计划实施的晚上，威廉.本森成为了最大的干扰因子，于是哈特不得不把他杀死了。  
哈特说的很吃力和含糊，但眼神很坚毅，威廉觉得这个故事编的很不哈特，他不相信哈特会如此轻易地动怒、怒及杀人。然而，他想起那天晚上，哈特心如死灰一般放下吉他，攥着鞭子问威廉“你到底忘不忘记这一切”，眼里还淌着泪水。  
真的是哈特杀死了威廉吗。现在问题的答案只有哈特知道。

50%

威廉的随身听播放顺序第一的就是哈特的作品，尽管珀拉里斯很有名，但品味还是人各有异的，他的女朋友们就都搞不懂为什么他能听没有性爱、暴力和药瘾的儿童摇滚。  
“你是喜欢主唱还是她的歌啊？”女朋友戏谑地开玩笑。  
“你是喜欢我的棒球还是我？”威廉反问。  
“我先喜欢你，再喜欢你的棒球。”  
“那我和你相反，我会先喜欢棒球，再喜欢我自己。”  
“神经病，干什么分得那么清楚。”威廉的脸被拍了拍。

60%

威廉想起来了，哈特后来见着他就绕路，或是不想冲突，或是讨厌威廉那套暴力的处理方法。总之他有一段时间没有见着哈特，哪怕他循着歌声也只能找到一群群的小动物。  
跑得真快。  
“你跑不过我。”有一天威廉逮到哈特就快要消失的背影，于是追了上去。  
哈特不理他，席地而坐，拆开一包干果，往嘴里倒了一两颗，然后递给威廉。两个人谁也没说话，就这样肩膀挨着肩膀吃零食。  
“我写的歌还不足以让喜欢它的人向善吗。”哈特吧唧吧唧地消灭了半包干果，终于吐出了一句话。  
“活着和让别人死得不痛苦也是向善。”  
“可是在大家都已经死了很多次、还要一直死下去的情况下，为什么不能稍微对彼此做出一些妥协…”她提起手腕，给威廉看她的手表：“现在已经不是战争期间了，这场不人道的实验一定有结束的条件，我们重置到了我的手表都停了的地步却还没有成功，那一定是因为我们没有做出实验人员满意的结果——按目前的排除法来看，也只能是从开局和平相处到结局了吧。”  
“这不是真人秀。“威廉叹气，“就算是，和平也不是所有人都追求的最好的结局。”  
“你本来是这个岛上仅剩的没听我说过这段话的人了。”她的眼角闪烁起来：“我故意把你放到最后的，因为你喜欢听我唱歌。”  
“你的歌很好。”  
远处枪声起伏，威廉清清嗓子，哼唱起哈特最常唱的歌，一个音也没在调上。  
但非常恰当地将哈特埋头哭泣的尴尬掩埋了。

爱人先爱才派的威廉被这个活了二十几年还相信爱与和平的女孩子弄得心痒痒的。  
他决定要赐予她永远的死亡，在她接受世界已经抛弃这座小岛、他们已经不再属于正常的范畴的现实之前。  
他要杀死她。

70%

“唯一的救赎是永远死去。”威廉对哈特说，“所以我要将罗萨里奥杀掉。”  
哈特呆呆的，大晚上被郑重其事地叫出来，居然是这种违反约定的谈话。她不清楚威廉告诉他的缘由，但没有经过深思熟虑根本无法立刻做出反应。  
“我需要一个假证人，也想要一个人为我弟弟以歌饯行。你也是有兄弟的人，你理解我吗？就是现在，我要去墓园杀死罗萨里奥。”  
威廉的手兴许是这里沾着人血最多的手之一，但起码他总是刻意逃避，一滴兄弟的血也没染上。哈特想象着，如果弟弟也在岛上……她忍不住打寒战，太可怕了。在她心里，威廉是最有可能理解她的。  
那么，吉他和鞭子，威廉会做出怎样的选择？如果吉他没有用，哈特想，那就依他的愿望，救赎他吧。  
她向墓园走去。

80%

哈特对威廉说：你要是要杀死你的弟弟，就不要指望我再给你唱歌。  
威廉回答：那从此刻起我将不再喜欢你的歌。

90%

禁闭室极小，什么也没有，包括光，水则是五小时送一小碗进来。  
威廉是特别允许进来的，毕竟他看上去很可靠。他呼唤着哈特的名字，只听到脚铐微微碰撞的声音。他叹了口气，摸黑走了过去。他撞到了铁床的边缘，适应黑暗的眼睛渐渐分辨出哈特在眼前。他给她理理头发，靠近她的耳朵，小声耳语道：没想到你杀死了我。  
哈特有点渴，根本不想说话，她让出一点位置，让威廉坐的位置更多一些，随后抓起威廉厚厚的手掌，在上面划了一个勾。  
“你为什么直到我醒了才自首？”  
因为如果你还有记忆，我肯定要再一次想方设法，侥幸也好，陷阱也好，阻止你啊。但既然你喜欢我的歌，那说明你不记得真相了，我肯定要掩盖一切，把这场谋杀未遂的注意力完全转移到真正杀死了威廉·本森的哈特·弗洛伊德这里啊。  
哈特在心里这么回答，但实在太过精疲力竭，她只在威廉手上划了个音符。  
谁也没有坦白自己真正的心思。

100%

最后谁也没有死。

END


End file.
